Heavenly Descent
by Eternity456
Summary: Ever Since she heard the Prophecy she knew she had to do everything in her power to keep her children safe no matter what. There was nothing she wouldn't do to protect them even if it mean't turning them into something more than human. Concepts from High school DxD H/Oc/minor Harem


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Dresden Files, or any other elements that will be used in this story.

* * *

**The ****Beginning**

* * *

In the days of old when man still fought with swords, magic still wielded openly amongst the masses, and gods still descended to the mortal world were two Dragons. One red and the other white who wielded power so immense that it rivaled if not surpassed the gods. They were feared, respected, and envied by all gazed upon their magnificent form and thus bestowed the title of heavenly for their strength.

These two mighty existences were Y Ddraig Goch the Welsh dragon also known as The Red Dragon Emperor and Albion Gwiber the Vanishing dragon also known as The White Dragon Emperor.

Ddraig and Albion were very prideful beings, but they also possessed honour and some empathy for beings weaker than themselves and a bit of a soft spot for women. They bared many similarities whether it be in personality or their own hardships.

Though despite their similarities the Dragons were the bitterest rivals each time they met a battle ensued that scarred the land and left a trail of destruction behind. No one knows how this rivalry started, but one day after an enormous battle they both suddenly disappeared. No one knew where they went some assumed that they were resting, recovering from their injury's, others assumed that they had died at each other's hand.

Most simply didn't care they were just thankful that the destruction the two left behind from their fights would finally end.

After a while, they were forgotten and passed off as stories of fiction, but to those who experienced their power and saw their majesty, they would never be forgotten.

**Scene Break**

**4 Miles from Godric's Hollow Nightfall October 12th, 1981**

Lily had little else to do, but research the entire time while James, Hadrian (Harry), Rose and herself were in hiding from Voldemort. If events had played out differently, she would have become a high level unspeakable, but now she couldn't see that happening especially with the bigotry prevailing right now.

"Damn that fucking prophecy and damn Voldemort to hell", said Lily with a look of anger written all over her face while she prepared a ritual.

She and James had defied Voldemort 3 times and because of it, a prophecy was made that connected Voldemort to her children. After finding out about the prophecy from Dumbledore she threw herself into her research to find a way to protect her babies.

Lily had learned from her previous encounters with the Dark Lord he always preferred the quickest way to kill his enemies usually with the killing curse. She spent weeks researching in order to find a way to stop it or at least subvert.

While looking through the potter grimoire for a way she came across the tales of the Welsh & Vanishing Dragons of their power and honour, a place called the never-never, notes on how to summon various supernatural beings and past dealings the Potters have had with beings from this never-never.

She weighed the pros and cons of summoning a being from the never-never and decided right now the pros outweighed the cons. Nonetheless, she had to be careful of what she summoned the Potters left notes of caution when making deals with beings such as the Sidhe, demons, and other creatures from the never-never.

She finally decided she would summon the two Dragons that were mentioned so hopefully they could protect her babies she would pay any price to keep them safe. With any luck, their honour and empathy would keep them from refusing her request.

She kept this to herself as she wasn't sure if James would tell Dumbledore, she could never really trust him and wasn't sure he would approve of what she was doing probably think she was going dark for thinking of making deals with beings like this. So here she was a few miles away from Godric's hollow beginning the summoning of the Dragons.

Lily began to chant, "Heed my call oh great Dragons, White Dragon who flies to the limits of white paradise, Red Dragon who drowns all in crimson purgatory. Those who pursue "The Dream" and walk the path of supremacy & domination appear in all your splendour before this lowly mortal".

Nothing seemed to happen she looked down thinking she messed up somewhere when suddenly a heavy pressure descended upon the spot, she was forced to her knees and had trouble breathing she was sure if she had not had the foresight to set up several wards to hide what she was doing the village would have noticed them.

When she looked up, she saw a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns. She then saw a large red Western Dragon with a long neck, green eyes, and had red & gold spikes throughout its body.

She froze when she realized she was face to face with the heavenly dragons she started to panic, but then calmed herself it wouldn't do for her to lose it and then mess up negotiations with them.

"Oh, great Dragons I beseech you please grant this mortal a request I am willing to pay any price necessary", said Lily with a look of determination on her face.

"Hmm, an impressive woman you managed to summon us that's not a feat many can achieve you must be quite intelligent and possess an affinity with dragons", said Ddraig with an amused voice.

"**What is your name**", said Albion in a voice that radiated power

"My name is Lily Potter great Dragons", she replied while trying not to appear weak under their gaze.

"**What is it that you want to go so far as to summon us**", said Ddraig

"A dark wizard by the name of Voldemort seeks to kill my children because of a prophecy where it says they shall bring about his defeat. I would like you to protect them please I am willing to do anything, pay any price if it means they will be safe from harm", said Lily in a resolute voice.

Both dragons stared for a moment they could see the determination in her eyes willing to do anything to protect her hatchlings they could respect that. They exchanged glances for a moment, and both thought this would be an ideal opportunity for them.

"**Very well we shall grant your request**", said Albion

"Thank you, great Dragons," said Lily in an excited voice

"**Enough of that great Dragons stuff just call us by our names**", said Ddraig irritated with how she was speaking to them.

"Ok Ddraig", said Lily with a warm smile on her face as she looked at the Dragon who turned his head sideways so he could not see her as he found her quite appealing and he was sure if he wasn't red she would seem him blushing.

"**Bring your children here**, "said Albion

"Why", she asked with a look of confusion

"**Because we are going to merge with them turning them into Dragons or at least partly and make them are successors**", said Albion

"What!", she yelled looking shocked by what Albion just said.

"**Can you not yell we are right here**", said Ddraig

"**Lily we are dying a long time ago Ddraig and I were attacked right after we had an intense battle against one another by a Dragon called Ferrovax who was jealous of our power he along with a battalion of other supernatural beings from gods to wizards attacked as soon as our fight ended believing would be too exhausted to fight back**." Said Albion in a grim tone

"**Well they learned the error of their ways pretty quickly even while exhausted we decimated their forces and left a rather memorable gift on Ferrovax**", said Ddraig in a rather smug tone.

"**But Ferrovax managed to poison us during the fight with something not of this world which made us flee we then had to go into seclusion and hibernation so we could preserve our lives and try to fight it until you summoned us**", said Albion

"I see, but what does this have to do with merging with my children", Lily asks

"**By merging with them we can ensure their protection as human magic would not truly be effective against Dragons of our calibre even while young, we would be able to guide them as mentors within their minds until they matured enough, and if they are in danger able to temporally take over and use our abilities to protect them**." Said Albion

"**We would also be able to keep existing in some form and have successors to our legacy, you should feel honoured being the mother to the next generation of the Heavenly Dragons**." Said Ddraig

"I see I have one last question will this Ferrovax seek out my children after you do this?" asked Lily with a serious look on her face.

"**No at least not for many years right now he believes we perished long ago so he won't notice our presences in your children and by the time he does realize they will have grown strong enough to destroy him**", replied Albion

"Ok I will go retrieve them", said Lily as she turned and apparated to her home.

She appeared at the front door of her home that was protected by a fidelius charm then opened it and went straight to her children's room she was lucky James was at an order meeting right now. He wouldn't understand what she was doing was going to protect the kids and would try to stop her likely accusing her of going dark or some bullshit.

"He really has to stop listening to Dumbledore so much", thought Lily as she arrived at her children's door.

When she went inside, she saw Harry and Rose curled up together while sleeping. She picked them up from their crib then put one their coats walked back downstairs out the door making sure to lock it then apparated back to Albion & Ddraig.

Ddraig & Albion looked at the black- and red-haired babies in Lily's arms who seemed to stir awake when they felt the cold on their face. The babies both had green eyes like Lily and seemed to possess quite a bit of power despite being so young they had the potential to be great.

"Ok so how exactly are you two going to merge with them", asked she asked not sure how this was going to work.

"**Bring them forward**", Albion said as he and Ddraig put their claws on the baby's heads very gently then glowed turning into particles that flowed into the babies. Albion entered Harry and Ddraig went inside of Rose.

When the process she examined her babies saw some changes Harry's eyes gained a silvery-white ring around his pupil which turned into reptilian slits like those of a Dragon, some of his hair turned silvery-white, and his ears changed to pointed tips almost like an elf, but a little different. (Imagine Ophis ears in DxD)

Rose went through the same change except her hair deepened into a crimson colour of red and she gained a crimson ring around her slitted pupils. She then did a spell to check their magic reserves and found that they were massive. They had much more than her and they were only one they would be powerful when they got older though she shouldn't be surprised.

Lily smiles as she looks at her children and then says, "see mommy to you she would protect you and now you've got some of best protection in the world."

She suddenly grew confused when their features changed back to what they were before the merge.

"**Don't worry Dragons of are level are shapeshifters we didn't think you wanted many to know of what happened before it was time**", said Albion as he talked to her telepathically

Lily sighed in relief she didn't have to glamour them to hide their looks as she wasn't sure she would be able to fool everyone.

She then took down her wards and apparated home to put her babies back in their crib and get some sleep herself.

**Godric's Hollow Potter Home Evening October 31st, 1981**

A cloaked figure approached and when he arrived at the front door, he blew it open and stepped into the home. The figure heard footsteps then turned and saw James Potter with his wand I hand ready to fight.

"Who are you", asked James in a serious tone

"Oh, I believe you know who I am and why I'm here", said the cloaked figure in an amused voice that made James freeze. The figure removed his hood and revealed himself to The Dark Lord Voldemort with an amused grin on his face.

"Lily it's him, take Harry & Rose and get away!", yelled James in a panic he then looked at Voldemort and began to speak.

"What happened to Peter?", asked James while narrowing his eyes and controlled fury in his tone as he knew the only way for Peter to have revealed the location as he was the secret keeper.

"Ah dear Peter he was oh so pleased to tell me where you were hiding in exchange for his pathetic life, he has been my servant for quite some time now", replied Voldemort in a mocking tone

Fury grew even more in James at the treachery of Peter he then attacked Voldemort in order to buy Lily time to get away the kids, but he was no match for him all his attacks were easily swatted away or shielded against.

"It is a shame to have to kill a pureblood like you that had such potential, but alas all who oppose me must die", he said with a sinister grin on his face

"Avada Kedavra," said Voldemort as he watched the eldritch energies strike his foe instantly killing him.

"What a pity", he said while stepping over James on his way up to Lily and the children.

**Scene** **Change**

Lily was making her way downstairs when she heard the door blown and then heard James yell Voldemort was here and to take the kids and escape. She instantly turned around going to the kids' room to get them when she heard how Peter betrayed them.

"Damn it I knew we should have kept Sirius as the keeper, but no James and Dumbledore wanted Peter as the keeper because no one would suspect it", she thought angrily as she arrived at the kid's room as she entered she heard the killing curse and knew James was dead. She set up a few wards to buy time.

"Albion, Ddraig this it please protect my children", she said in a pleading tone with a sad look on her face.

"Harry, Rose mommy loves you no matter what and will do her best to protect you both", she said with a smile while look at her babies who were staring right back at her.

The door suddenly burst open and Voldemort steps into the room with a sinister smile on his face and then says, "move woman and I shall spare your life, after all, I think Severus does a reward for providing information about the prophecy".

Lily's face morphs into a mask of rage for a moment then beings to think, "that bastard! If I live through this by some miracle, I'm going to kill him." She then regained her calm stood in front of her babies and said, "go to hell you bastard."

"Pity you have chosen death, but admirable nonetheless Avada Kedavra!", said Voldemort slightly angry at the bastard comment. The curse shot straight at her when suddenly he saw the children behind her staring at him then the boy's eyes began to glow then suddenly, he heard a voice.

"**Reflect**", said Harry but it was not his voice.

The curse almost made it to Lily when it rebounded and head straight for Voldemort who was caught like a deer in headlights in surprise. The curse hit him then an explosion happened which destroyed the room and knocked Lily out, but the auras of Albion and Ddraig protected them from damage.

Soon the engine of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance and then footsteps could be heard downstairs.

A male's voice was heard downstairs, "James!", said the voice soon anguished cries were heard and lasted for a few moments then footsteps were heard again. Soon a man stepped into the room revealing it to be Sirius Black he looked around the room and saw black robes on the ground as well as Lily's body on the ground.

When suddenly he saw a rat, but not just any rat it was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form suddenly rage overtook him.

"Peter you piece of shit you sold them out", said Sirius with a look of rage on his face.

Peter ran away and he was about to follow when heard someone walking up the stairs then enter the room.

"Hagrid why are you here", asked Sirius slightly confused

"Ah Dumbledore sent me to get Harry & Rose and bring 'em to him", said Hagrid as he looked down sadly at what he thought was Lily's dead body.

Hearing this reminded him that Harry & Rose were still here and he almost forgot about them in his rage.

"Shit", he said and began thinking that Dumbledore could take care of them while he went after Peter.

"Ok take my motorcycle it will get you there quicker," he said while giving Harry & Rose to Hagrid.

"I will be back to get you guys in a little bit", Sirius says with a smile while looking at the kids he then watches Hagrid leave the room and go to his bike. He was about to leave as well when suddenly he felt someone grab his leg.

He looked down and saw Lily gripping his leg he screams "Bloody hell Lily your alive".

"Where are my babies", she asked while getting up

"Hagrid took them to Dumbledore using my motorcycle", he said helping her up

Lily narrows her eyes while looking at Sirius and then says in a deadly calm voice, "take me to my babies". He froze he knew that voice well it was one that promised pain if the owner's demands weren't met.

"Ok I have a tracking charm on my motorcycle I can locate it", said Sirius quickly

They made their way downstairs to see James body and say goodbye for the moment. Sirius then grabs Lily's hand and side along apparates them to where his motorcycle stopped at. They appear in a suburban area to see Dumbledore and McGonagall arguing then her apparating away. Dumbledore then places the kids who were in a basket on the porch waves his wand over it a few times and knocks on the door loudly then apparates away.

Cold fury erupted within Lily as she says, "he left them in the fucking cold in October on my sisters' doorstep". She felt like killing him he knew Petunia hated Lily because she was jealous that she didn't possess magic. She would never allow Petunia to be her children's guardian it was even stated in her and James will that they were to never go to her sister.

Lily goes to pick up her children from the porch then makes her way back to Sirius so he can apparate them so they can talk.

They appear in front of 12 Grimmauld Place and head in once inside Lily took her babies out of the basket and held them close. She then asked Sirius in a cold tone, "why the bloody hell did you give my children to Hagrid so he could take them to Dumbledore?"

He flinched slightly at her cold tone then replied, "Lil's I, I'm sorry I saw James dead body then when I saw you on the ground in Harry & Rose's room, I thought you were dead. Then when I saw Peter there in his Animagus form I lost it, I wanted to avenge you guys and I thought the kids would be safe with Dumbledore for a while."

"So, you were going to abandon my kids for revenge", said Lily with her magic radiating around in her wrath.

She stops and takes a few calming breathes so she wouldn't completely lose and upset her children while they slept. She then spoke to him again, "Sirius you are going to make this up to me starting by helping me leave this decrepit country."

"Ok I can do that", he said trying to get back in her good graces

She needed to go to Gringotts to get her affairs in order before they leave the country and figure out how to deal with Dumbledore.

She gained a pensive look then spoke, "this is what we are going to do now listen closely".

She began to tell Sirius her plan and what she wanted him to do.

**Scene Change**

Time Skip

**Hogwarts Great Hall October 31st, 1994**

"Harry Potter"

The Great Hall was silent, and Dumbledore couldn't fault them. The Potter siblings had disappeared from their relatives years ago and he only discovered it on the year they should have been entering Hogwarts but didn't. He was under a lot of scrutinies now because he told the wizarding world that they were well taken care of and protected. He searched for them using many methods even using his order of the Phoenix but could not find them he suspected Sirius may know though.

"Albus, wat iz ze meaning of this?!" asked Madame Maxime, Beauxbaton's Headmistress.

"I don't know, but we must find Harry Potter soon or the consequences will be catastrophic," said Albus in a grim tone.

Scene Change

Unknown Location, Nevernever Grass Plains

A large explosion goes off and two figures could be seen fighting one male the other female. The male was 5'4 had black hair that reached down to his neck and had strands of silvery white mixed in. His eyes were emerald green with slit pupils and a silvery white ring around them he also had pointy ears. He wore a grey hoodie with a purple lining, a black shirt, one black fingerless glove on his right hand, dark grey jeans, and black boots.

The woman was 5'2 had crimson red hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same as the male only with a crimson red ring around her pupil instead she too possessed pointed ears. She wore a white sleeveless top that forms a heart shape over her chest, red fingerless gloves, a detached white sleeve on her left arm, a black bomber jacket with red stripes, a red combat skirt, knee-high black socks, and white calf length boots. (She dresses like Nora volume 4-6 from Rwby)

They were currently locked in a game of mercy trying to gain dominance over the other neither one giving an inch. The two are releasing copious amounts of aura that was destroying their surroundings. Suddenly the male frees his right hand and turns his nails to claws then tries to strike the girl, but she dodges then throws him over shoulder over 60 feet into the air. She then unleashes a large blast of energy from her hands at the male, but he stops it with one hand the shockwave pushed him back a little and disperses the clouds.

He then retaliates by forming an energy blast of his own that's twice the size of the one he stopped and launches it. It carves into the ground approaching his opponent, but she jumps out of the way and an explosion occurs from the blast lighting the area on fire. They both stare down each other looking for any weakness they can exploit when suddenly they hear a voice.

"Harry, Rose enough playing you two I just received a message from Sirius he wants to meet with us as soon as possible he says it's extremely important," said Lily as she walked through a portal into the never-never where they were sparring.

They both turned to look at their mother then began to approach her and smile.

Lily Potter was just as beautiful as ever seeming not to have aged at all her red hair reached down to her rear. She wore a sleeveless cream-coloured sweater, a long red skirt that reached down to her ankles that had a slit on the side to show off her legs, and black heels. ( /mangakakalot/w2/wo919335/chapter_11_departure_ in case you wanted to look it up.)

"I wonder what Padfoot wants with us, "said Harry as with a pensive look

"Who knows let's just go see what he wants," said Rose smiling as she jumped on Harry's back and began to hug him closely.

Lily smiled warmly at them they all then began to leave the never-never through the gateway Lily walked through to meet Sirius not knowing that they were about to shake up the British wizarding world.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

I hope you guys enjoyed leave a review and tell me what you thought about it

No flames please because that doesn't really help me make the story better


End file.
